The Living Weapon
by The Lord of Chaos Doom
Summary: I'm not good with Summary's and it's my first story just to let you know but it's funny, has action, and more just read it to find out okay...THAT IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY...SO SAYS DOOM!


The Living Weapon

Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfic

I do not own Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Cream, and anyone else they belong to SEGA. I'm just borrowing them for this story….Ya I do own the OC's that will be in this…Well I own half of one OC since a friend of my help me make him…ANYWAYS ON TO THE STORY!

.

.

.

The multiverse is a theory that there or other universes like our own but different in some ways. There are an infinite number of universes and dimensions that can be traveled to. Our story takes place in a world where a being created to be a Weapon will change not only his world but the worlds all over the multiverse. But let us start with the beginning of our story. The story takes place on the Planet Mobius where the Hero of Mobius Sonic the Hedgehog is currently laying down on a branch in a tree enjoying the nice day. Dr. Ivo (Eggman) Robotnik Sonic's arch enemy hasn't been seen for months so Sonic has just been spending his days running, relaxing, and hanging with his friends. Sonic's wrist communicator then went off waking him up. Sonic answers his Communicator to see Miles (Tails) Powers his best friend and little brother.

"What's up Tails is something going on?" Sonic asks since even though he has been enjoying the peace he been hoping something would happen since he gets bored easily. Tails looks at Sonic though the Communicator and says "Sonic you need to get here now something big is happening and I already called everyone else." Sonic grins and says "I'll be there in a moment don't worry." Sonic then hang turns off his communicator and jumps down from the tree and starts to run towered Tails place at about 100 miles per hour. Sonic then feels something and stops and looks around himself but doesn't see anything. "That's weird I thought someone was watching….Ah whatever I must be on edge form all of this relaxing." Sonic then starts to head to Tails Place again but where sonic left in the trees stood someone in black robes watching as Sonic was running to Tails place. The figure then disappeared.

Sonic got to Tails place witch was in the middle of Hill Top zone and was very big. It had about 12 rooms a hanger and an underground lab. As well as a dining room, kitchen, living room however only has one bathroom. Sonic runs into Tails place and heads to his lab. When Sonic enters the lab he sees that Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream, and of course Tails where already down there. "Took you long enough to get here Faker." Shadow says as he was leaning ageist the wall. Sonic gives Shadow a glares and says "Well sorry if I don't use Chaos Control to get everywhere FAKER." Shadow glares at Sonic and looks like he was about to attack him. Rouge then walks between them and says "Alright boys you can prove who the real faker is later but right now someone is stealing MY emeralds." Knuckles makes a noise and says "Last time I checked Bat Girl none of gems you call YOURS belong to you." Rouge makes a face at Knuckles and says "You're just jealous that I'm the better treasure hunter Knucklehead." Knuckles eye twitched. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Knuckles yelled as he started to stomp towered Rouge. Amy then got between them and yelled "WILL YOU ALL STOP THIS POINTLESS VILONICE!" "FUNNY COMEING FROM THE HAMMER SWING NUT CASE!" Knuckles yelled back. Everyone started to yell at each other and Tail and Cream where just sitting there watching. "Guys come on now…GUYS!?" Tails tried but no one could hear him. Cream then yelled out "EVERYONE BE QUIET AND LET TAILS HAVE SOME WORDS IN!" everyone stopped there yelling and looked at Cream. Tails then cleared his throat and says "Yes well thank you Cream for that." Sonic then blinks a few times then looks at Tails. "So what's this about the emeralds is Egghead at it again?" Sonic says but Tails just shakes his head. "No it's not we would of know if it was Eggman. It someone else but the only one who saw him was Rouge." Everyone looked at Rouge and she just sighs.

"I was at the museum and I took out the cameras and then I stole the emerald..." "Should have known." Knuckles interrupted. Rouge glares at Knuckles and then says "ANYWAYS when I got to the roof of the building there was this guy on the roof where black robes he told me to hand him the Emerald and he won't hurt me. I laughed at him and told him that there is no way he's getting this emerald." Rouge looks away but then continues. "….He then was in front of me in a blink of an eye I kicked him in the head but he just stood there like nothing. He told me one more time if I don't hand him the emerald he would break my wings and legs and he didn't want to do that to a lady….I gave him the emerald he then chaos controlled away." Everyone just looked at her then Shadow said something. "Impossible only a few people can use chaos control and two of them are in this room and another one is in the future." Tails sighs and says "Shadow we don't know if there from a different time since there could be someone with chaos powers in the future and time traveled to this time." Amy then raises her hand. "Umm if this guy is after the Chaos emeralds wouldn't he come here since Tails you have a Chaos Emerald and shadow has his with him." Everyone just stopped and looked at Amy. "Ames right he is going to be here so we just need to set a trap." Sonic says. Rouge smiles and looks at Tails "Well where is your emerald Sweaty?" Knuckles was about to yell at Rouge when Cream walks in front of Rouge and says. "Tails has it in the safest place here that not even Mr. Sonic could get it." Just then there was an explosion in the Hanger. Tails eye twitches. "….I left it in the tornado…" Shadow Teleports and Sonic runs to the hanger while everyone else is behind them. When Sonic gets there he sees Shadow looking the destroyed Tornado on fire and a man in black robes holding the chaos emerald in the fire. The man looks over at them you can't see his face but you can almost see a grin on his face. "Looks like I don't need to find the last one." He says and his hand starts to have energy coming from it. Shadow glares at him "He has the power of chaos but he still shouldn't be a match for THE ULTIAMTE LIFE FORM! CHAOS.." Just then the robed man appears in front of Shadow and grabs his head. "Chaos Shock." Shadow then gets Electrocuted and falls to the ground while Sonic then jumps in to battle with the unknown man.

.

.

.

.

Well that is Chapter one everyone…Hope you enjoy it….Also review I guess you don't need to but everyone asks you to review so…Ya DO IT!


End file.
